warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
F0XTRAUT's Robot User Ideas
F0XTRAUT Usurper The Usurper is one of the most experimental robots of its time, it has the unique ability to mimic other robot's abilities to some extent. It has mediocre health and descent firepower, it is also very fast and its ability recharges quickly. This allows for a wide range of different playstyles, the Usurper could be a brawler or even a sniper. *Max level statistics. *Health: 165,000 *Speed: 60 km/h *Hardpoints: 4 Medium *Passive Module Slots: 3 *Active Modules: 1 *Ability: Mimic Mimic The Usurper's ability upon activation generates an energy bubble around itself and gains the target's ability for a maximum of 5 seconds. This allows the Usurper to effectively use an opposing Weyland to heal itself for 5 seconds at the same rate, as well as using the Ares' ability to damage other robots. Or become temporarily invisible to enemy radar. However this only operates in a 500m radius. Once the Usurper steals a target's ability, it cannot use its ability until it has finished recharging. There are also limitations as well. Recharge time: 10 seconds Duration: 5 seconds (10 for Rush or healing abilities) Cannot steal abilities from the following: *Jesse *Doc *Butch *Behemoth *Robots that don't have an ability. *Robots that have abilities that activate a physical shield Caesar Like the Usurper, it can also steal abilities. But it is more developed and less durable, it can stack multiple abilities, but has more limitations due to having a more larger power source and storage capacity that allows the Caesar to keep using its obtained abilities for a long amount of time. *Max level statistics. *Health: 150,000 *Speed: 50 km/h *Hardpoints: 3 Medium *Passive Module Slots: 3 *Active Modules: 1 *Price: 10,000 Component (Limited to 1 per hanger) *Ability: Disruptor Disruptor ''' The Caesar's ability upon activation opens up a red orb, which then fires an electrice bolt which disables a robot's abilities for a split second then closing up again. If it siphons a target that has an energy shield, it will gain that energy shield untill depleted, it will also drain the target’s energy shield at the same time. Siphoning from multiple targets that have an energy shield will stack, increase the health of the energy shield the Caesar now has. Here is what you can do; *If you siphon a robot that has an Aegis Shield, it will turn the energy shield into an aegis shield. *If you target a robot that has an Absorber Shield active, you won't gain additional shield HP, but you will strip the robot of its Absorber shield. *If you siphon a robot that has Stealth active, it will strip the robot of its stealth for the duration of its ability. This requires Quantum Radar. *If you siphon a robot that has activated Phaseshift or has Last Stand Active, you will gain temporary invulnerability while also stripping the robot of its Phaseshift and Last Stand. *If you siphon a robot that is healing itself, you will regain HP for 5 seconds while also stopping the robot from repairing itself for 5 seconds. *If you siphon a robot that has Rush active (only from Lancelot, Pursuer, Loki, Phantom or Carnage), you will gain a (+10%) speed boost while also strip the speed boost of the robot for 10 seconds. This can stack. *If you siphon a robot that has Battleborn Module, Titans or any resistance skills active, you will gain some Defence Points while also stripping the robot of its Damage Resistance (momentarily for Titans). *If you siphon a robot that has Anti Control Active or protection from either lockdown or suppression, you will gain a certain percentage of resistance to Lockdown & Suppression. Which decreases the duration of lockdown and suppression. *Recharge time: 15 seconds *Cannot disable abilities from the following: *Jesse *Doc *Butch *Behemoth *Robots that don't have an ability. *Robots that have abilities that activate a physical shield '''Other Limitations *Cannot equip Anti Control *Cannot equip Last Stand *Cannot equip Battleborn WraithWalker Class: Heavy Robot Hardpoints: 3 Heavies Abilities: Aegis Barrier & Shockwave Robot Description: Tall and Durable Quad Walker, equipped with 3 mediums allow for high damage potential combined with good speed and the ability to walk over most robots makes for a powerful robot. Can climb over some cliffs because of height. : Aegis Barrier - Projects a Durable Energy Shield that blocks all damage in front of it. Aegis Barrier HP: 135,000 (at lvl 1) Aegis Barrier Regen: 15,700 per second (When not in use) (lvl 1) Aegis Barrier Duration: 15 seconds Aegis Barrier Cooldown: 20 seconds : Shockwave - Emits a destructive shockwave that knocks back all robots within its radius, dealing moderate damage, bypasses shielding. Shockwave Knockback Distance: 100m Knockback Radius: 200m Shockwave Cooldown: 18 seconds Shockwave Damage: 5,400 Damage Wydrian Class: Heavy Robot Hardpoints: 3 Lights & 1 Heavy Abilities: Teleport & Sentry Robot Description: Really durable robot, equipped with 3 lights and a heavy ensures destruction of your enemies. Can activate a durable energy shield that blocks splash and kinetic damage and can teleport short distances to avoid a fight that it cannot win. : Teleport - Shows you a map, click on a point where you want to teleport to. Teleportation Distance: 500m Cooldown: 20 seconds : Sentry - Activates a durable energy shield to block non energy-weapons. Shield Health: 81,000 (at lvl 1) Shield Regen: 3,500 per second (at lvl 1, when not in use) Shield Duration: '''15 seconds '''Shield Cooldown: '''15 seconds Locust '''Class: Medium Robot Hardpoints: 2 Medium & 2 Heavy Abilities: Descend Robot Description: Glass Cannon Quad Walker, possesses high Firepower for low Health, energy shield and decent speed. Its like a spectre but trades off mobility for more health and an energy shield. : Descend - Propelled robot into the air while activating stealth simultaneously until it lands. Jump Distance: 150m Stealth Duration After Jump: 5 seconds Cooldown: 18 seconds Sinnara Health: 80,000 (at lvl 1) Speed: 45 km/h (at lvl 1) Class: Medium Robot Hardpoints: 2 Mediums & 2 Lights Abilities: Energy Shield & Neutron Bomb Robot Description: Durable Walker with decent firepower and speed, equipped with an Energy Shield for extra protection and can detonate a powerful bomb. : Energy Shield - Projects a Energy Shield that blocks non energy damage. Passive Ability Energy Shield HP: 80,000 (at lvl 1) Aegis Barrier Regen: 1,380 per second : Neutron Bomb - Detonates a powerful and destructive bomb that deals immense damage to nearby enemies around it. Related to the Hellburner's Ability. Blast Radius: 100m Blast Damage: 25,000 (at lvl 1) Cooldown: 15 seconds Patrion Health: 78,000 (at lvl 1) Speed: 43 km/h (at lvl 1) Class: Medium Robot Hardpoints: 4 Lights Abilities: Energy Shield & Rush Robot Description: A Durable medium robot equipped with 4 light weapons and has a passive energy shield. : Energy Shield - Projects a Energy Shield that blocks non energy damage. Passive Ability Energy Shield HP: 50,000 (at lvl 1) Aegis Barrier Regen: 1,050 per second : Rush - When activated, Patrion gains a +50% speed boost for 10 seconds Blast Radius: 100m Cooldown: 10 seconds Price: 2000 Au Executor Health: 145,000 (at lvl 12) Speed: 45 km/h (at lvl 12) Class: Heavy Robot Hardpoints: 3 Heavy Abilities: Absorption Mode & Attack Mode (Toggle between the 2 modes) First Stage: Absorption Shield - Activates an infinite absorption shield that absorbs up to 100% damage & turns it into usable energy which increases weapon damage output up to 100% for 5 seconds. Cooldown, 5 seconds. In this mode, you cannot use any of your weapons. Second Stage: Attack Mode - Turns off the Absorption shield and allows the use of the weapons with a damage boost, depending on how much damage was absorbed in the first mode. Cooldown, 5 seconds. Robot Description: A heavy glass cannon robot that can absorb damage and use it to increase weapon damage. Has low speed and moderate durability. Price: 10000 Components Terminator Health: 175,000 (at lvl 12) Speed: 50 km/h (at lvl 12) Class: Heavy Robot Hardpoints: 2 Heavy Abilities: Glance & Energy Shield Energy Shield Capacity: 65,000 (at lvl 12) Energy Shield Regeneration: 9,800 (at lvl 12) Glance Damage: 5,600 per beam (at lvl 12) Beam Count: 15 Beams Beam Cycle Damage: 84,000 (at lvl 12) Charges: 2 Charges Ability Recharge Time: 15 seconds Robot Description: A durable quad-legged robot that shares much of its attributes with the Rayker. The only difference being that the Terminator has more HP, reduced speed and a fast recharging energy shield. As well as two heavy weapons for decent firepower. Default Loadout: 2x Thunder Recommended Loadout: 2x Dragoon or 2x Calamity Price: 10000 Components Scarab Class: Heavy Robot Hardpoints: 2 Lights & 2 Heavy Abilities: Helldive Robot Description: Really durable quadropedal robot, equipped with 2 lights and 2 heavy weapons which give it incredible firepower. Has decent speed and has a much more powerful version of Helldive, but the Scarab dosen't activate stealth due to all the energy being channelled to create a large powerful impact. Also come equipped with a weak Aegis Shield that recharges very fast - useful against single high damage vollies from high damage weapons such as Thermite or Trebuchet. : Helldive - Jumps really high into the air and creates a powerful explosion upon landing, can be triggered prematurely. Does not enter Stealth while ability is active. Aegis Shield is also disabled while ability is active. Maximum Jump Distance: 400m Explosion Area: 150m Cooldown: 20 seconds Price: 10,000 Components Megalith Class: Heavy Robot Hardpoints: 3 Medium Abilities: Force Push Robot Description: A Hybrid between a Glass Cannon and a Tank. Really weak health but has two Aegis Shields and two Physical Shields, 3 Medium weapons and a powerful offensive ability. It has decent speed as well. The HP of Both Aegis Shields and Physical Shields combined at max is 626,000, making difficult for most attacks to punch through all four shields to directly damage the robot. : Force Push - Emits a powerful shockwave that pushes and damages enemies in front of it, as it expands outwards, it can hit multiple targets at the same time. Recharge Time - 15 Seconds : : Rotate Physical Shields - Rotates both Physical shields from the sides to the Front, protecting the entire robot in the front from all non-splash weaponry. While these shields are rotated to the front, it cannot fire its medium weapons or use the Force Push ability. : : Primary Aegis Shield - Activates as soon as the robot spawns in. When depleted, reactivates when it reaches 100% of its durability. When damaged, does not regenerate until it is depleted. : : Secondary Aegis Shield - Activates as soon as the Primary Aegis Shield is depleted, it takes 10 seconds to fully recharge when damaged or depleted. Deactivates when the Primary Aegis Shield reactivates. Maximum Shockwave Distance: 500m Price: 10,000 Components Mjolnier An improved version of the Boa, has slightly increased health and one more medium hardpoint. It also comes equipped with one passive module and an active module. Price: 5,000,000 Silver Aviator A heavy version of the Hover. Features increased health, firepower and a physical shield. But has reduced speed and can fly very fast only for a short amount of time at a steep angle when compared to the Hover. It has one of each hardpoint. A powerful and low-profile Titan that is loosely based on the Pursuer, Blitz and Kumiho. It comes equipped with 4 Beta Hardpoints and has decent speed. Its main purpose in combat is to disable or hinder opposing teams in a battle, by quietly sneaking behind enemy lines and taking out troublesome or important targets with high-powered weaponry. It has 3 abilities that allow it to remain mobile, hiddin and deadly at close to medium range. Its normally starts off in "Mobility Mode". Its main disadvantage is its relevantly mediocre health, having just double than the Invader and will not last long under prolonged enemy fire. And must seek cover as soon as its abilities deactivates. Price: 10,000 Components A Special Titan that is a hybrid of Rayker, Blitz and Invader. It comes equipped with 1 Alpha Hardpoint and 2 Beta Hardpoints. It also has multiple abilities that suppress enemy weapons in different ways, It has decent health and is quite fast, its main role is acting as support and a brawler at times. Its multiple abilities allow it to continuously suppress the enemy team and stop their advance while destroying multiple targets at once. Price: 10,000 Components A Titan that has high health and speed, it can also switch between 2 modes during flight. It comes equipped with 3 Heavy weapons and is twice as tall as the Fury. It can also enable and disable flight at anytime to allow the use of the other two modes. It can alternate between roles of a powerful brawler and a lightning fast beacon runner. Without any ability activated, the Changewing can only use 2 out of its three heavy weapons. It utilizes an anti-matter engine, which allows it to stay off the ground for as long as it likes during battle. Though it does take some time to adjust between modes which could present some weakness. Since the Changewing uses an anti-matter engine, it can release a lot of energy upon destruction, doing a lot of damage in a short distance. Ethos The Ethos is a characteristic spirit that was manifested from beliefs and aspirations of others. Its main form has low durability, but makes it up for speed, protection and firepower. It is about as tall as the Lancelot. Advanced Robots Improved variants of existing robots that have increased stats and other attributes, in order to improve effectiveness in current meta. Advanced Light Robots AL-MK.1-V1 Cossack An improved Cossack that has increased health and Speed, also has an improved Jump ability, which allows storage of two jump charges. Has a distinctive white/blue paintjob. Advanced Medium Robots AM-MK.1 V1 Vityaz An improved version of the Vityaz that has increased health and speed, it also has increased weapon damage (+20%). Has a distinctive white/blue paintjob. AM-MK.1 V1 GI. Patton An improved version of the Patton that has increased health and speed, it also comes equipped with a minor energy shield. Has a distinctive white/blue paintjob. Also, because of its high modification status, this robot can be upgraded to lvl 15. Advanced Heavy Robots AH-MK.1 V1 Natasha An Upgraded Natasha that has significantly increased health and speed. Has a distinctive white/blue paintjob. Ghost Next gen robot that has built in phase shift and a unique ability to anticipate a target's intent. It has moderate health and moderate speed, as well as decent firepower. Max level statistics: *'Health:' 170,000 *'Speed:' 50 km/h *'Hardpoints:' 2 Heavy (Recommended 2x Glory or Calamity) *'Abilities:' Built-In Phaseshift & Spectral Radar Built-In Phaseshift The Ghost comes equipped with a built-in phaseshift, this ability is useful for avoiding fatal damage or to move to nearby cover without taking damage for a set duration. Multiple charges allow the Ghost to move around the battlefield without sustaining damage. However it cannot equipped phaseshift as an active module. Duration: 5 seconds Recharge Time: 30 seconds per charge Charges: 3 Spectral Radar The Ghost has the unique ability to see robots behind cover and also bypasses Quantum radar. It also enables Smart Aiming on the Ghost, which allows for unparalleled accuracy with just about every weapon (Homing weapons become 90% accurate and machine guns become 50% more accurate but fires much slower -25%). And slightly expands the Ghost's field of view. Duration: 10 seconds Recharge Time: 20 seconds